Hogwarts: A New Generation
by Neonasaurus
Summary: This a new generation filled with forbidden love, new evil and sacrifices. Can family enemies put their differences aside for love and can there be peace once and for all between the Malfoys, Potters and Weasleys?
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden Interactions

This is a spin-off of J.K Rowling's, "Harry Potter" series.

In Hogwarts: A New Generation, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco's children are different than what J.K Rowling intended for them to have.

For easy reference I have listed family, name, age, and house.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley:

Ian James Potter| 16.5 | Gryffindor

Sasha Lily Potter | 14 | Gryffindor

Timothy Frederic Potter | 12 | Slytherin

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger:

Rose Athena Weasley | 16.5 | Ravenclaw

Thomas Henry Weasley | 15 | Hufflepuff

Octavius Richard Weasley + Anthony Giles Weasley | 14 | Gryffindor (twins)

William Jack Weasley | 12 | Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass:

Eros Aries Malfoy | 16.5 | Slytherin

Trinity Isolde Malfoy | 14 | Gryffindor

All of the children are of my creation. This story is my own. All Harry Potter Characters, places and objects belong to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 1: Forbidden Interactions

Trinity Malfoy stood near the Hogwarts Express, book bag in hand, a smile on her face. She had waited a long, boring summer at home and now she was finally going to the place where she belonged the most: Hogwarts. Raptor, her owl, made a gentle coo. "Are you excited to go back as well?" Trini giggled, poking in her finger to stroke his chest.

"Hey! Gryffindork!" Trini heard her brother and turned her head towards him. "Think fast!" He suddenly threw something at her. She quickly caught it and stuck out her tongue, "I'm not a Chaser for nothing!" Trini paused for a moment to look at the black sack. "What is this?"

Eros quickly rolled his eyes in response, "A change purse, what else?" He then quickly turned to Draco, their father. Trini had distanced herself from him since they had a fight the night before. They always fought. Eros gave his father a nod from the distance. "Father wants to bid us farewell."

Trini rolled her eyes, but nodded and let her brother grab her collar to drag her towards their parents. Astoria, their mother, was weeping. Draco, however, always stood strong and proud, his face solemn with coldness. "Eros, Trinity…" He urged them forward. It was time to say good bye. Astoria then lunged towards Trini, wrapping her arms around her daughter's shoulders, "My princess is leaving me again!" Her mom was always over dramatic, "Oh mother…you always worry too much! I'll be fine!"

Draco rolled his eyes and gently pushed Astoria off of Trini, giving his daughter the look of judgment. Trini didn't know what to do but stare back into his cold, grey eyes, "Yes Father?"

With a long pause, Draco decided to speak. "Make me proud." That was all he said. It wasn't a sweet gesture either. It was a command. And Trinity knew that if she didn't follow it, she'd be in big trouble.

Suddenly, a loud group of laughter was heard from far away. It wasn't long before Draco found out who the laughter belonged to.

"Argh, stupid Potter and his band of followers!" Trini heard him growl beneath his breath. He then turned to Trini, a sudden anger in his eyes, "And don't you dare dirty the Malfoy name by hanging out with those…_blood-traitors_!"

As Draco stiffened up once again, he walked towards Eros. Trinity bowed her head in guilt. In truth she had already befriended some of the Potters and Weasleys. She was good friends with Sasha, Richie, and Tony who were in the same house as her. And to make matters even worse, she had a very secret crush on Ian Potter: Her supposed mortal enemy.

Trini's daydream was snapped by hearing her father whisper in Eros's ear. She turned to see if she could lip-read, but to no avail. Draco shook Eros's hand then their mother held Eros tight, calling him her 'little Slytherin Prince'. This embarrassed Eros to no end, but he knew if he pushed her off, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Alright you two, you better get on the train before it leaves without you. We'll make sure your belongings get safely onboard." Astoria waved them off before Trini made a run for the train in excitement, her long, golden blonde hair flowing in the air. She knew Eros tried to grab her to prevent her from doing this, but it was too late, she was on the train before he could say, 'Quidditch'.

Eros tried stopping his sister, but she had gotten a head start over him. Plus he didn't want to look like an imbecile chasing after his dumb, Gryffindor sister. Sighing, he got onboard only to catch a glimpse of Trinity going into a compartment with a smile on her face. His father told him to make sure she didn't hang out with anyone 'undesirable', but truth was, it was already too late.

A sudden bump on his shoulder made Eros turn to give a little Hufflepuff boy the cold eye. He had bumped into Eros and he froze with fear. Eros almost smirked at how the boy closely resembled a frightened chipmunk. "Watch it." Eros scolded and pushed the Hufflepuff away.

Eros hated this whole Hogwarts thing. He hated socializing. If it weren't for Quidditch and his father, he'd probably drop out and go to a more 'tough' school. Perhaps Durmstrang would have suited Eros more properly. But no. He was stuck in Hogwarts with a bunch of mud-bloods and muggle lovers.

Finding a compartment near Trini, he sat down and closed the door, making sure to keep an eye on her. Although he poked fun at her and was super tough on her, Eros loved Trinity dearly. She was his 'weakness' as his 'friends' called her. He couldn't help it. His whole life he was brought up to be Trinity's protector. It was when she was revealed as a Gryffindor that their parents seemed to care a bit less about what happened to her. Sure, they still loved her and cared, but it was obvious that she was going down a path that they were going to disapprove of.

Eros sighed, running his hand through his short platinum hair. He still cared for her though and to be honest, felt sorry for her. Trinity was quite strong to put up with what father pressured her to do. Holidays with family were always the worst for her. She was always singled out for being a Gryffindor. It was just a stupid sorting house, but the family took it as if she had killed someone. But here she was, still smiling and giggling as if the whole family accepted her for who she was. She was stupid.

"Aha! Look at the Frizz-Monster-Nerd!" Eros heard familiar voices tease from a couple compartments down. Rolling his eyes, not really wanting to get into the mess, he stood up and exited his compartment. His grey eyes caught Trinity laughing amongst the stupid spawn of Potters and Weasleys. This angered him, but his curiosity urged him forward to the sound of harassment.

It wasn't long until his grey eyes landed upon Seamus and Calvin: His two 'henchmen'. His father had advised Eros to get two dim witted friends as he had some when he went to Hogwarts. Sure they weren't good company but it made Eros seem like he was in control.

He saw Seamus making barking noises and fogging up the glass to a compartment while Calvin was pointing and laughing. Calvin was always the one who took the back seat although his stature would prove otherwise. Calvin was a good five inches taller than Eros and Eros was about six foot, two inches. The tall Slytherin was very built and could easily pick up very heavy objects. He was a ginger and had a nose that only a mother would love. Seamus, on the other hand, was the opposite. His frame was lanky and he could easily be just as tall as Eros's sister, who was around five foot two. Seamus had curly black hair, dark skin and piercing black eyes. He was the smarter of the two.

As Eros made his way towards them, he could feel his intelligence dropping. "What are you two doing?" Seamus immediately stopped as if he had been caught by his teacher doing something bad. Calvin just smiled that dumb, goofy grin, "Messin' with the Weasley nerd!" Eros quickly glanced inside the compartment to see a mane of frizzy red hair and brown eyes piercing at him through the glass. It had been Rose Weasley; a Ravenclaw.

"Bugger off, you two! Get my robes out and ready." He pointed them to his compartment and they quickly left. He then turned to Rose who rolled her eyes and shook her head, going back to the book she was reading. He smirked at her. For some reason he found pleasure in angering her. He decided to pursue it further. For amusement's sake.

Opening the door, he walked in, "May I?" Rose's eyes didn't leave the book, "If you must." Eros smirked in victory, sitting in the seat opposite of her, watching her.

Trinity leaped into the arms of her best friend, Sasha, and held on for the longest time, "I missed you!" Sasha just laughed, "Of course you did; I'm a Potter." They shared a laugh and Trinity touched Sasha's pixie-cut, red hair, "I can't believe you actually cut it." Sasha smiled, "Yeah, mum flipped out, but dad said it suited me." Trini nodded and hugged her friend once more. Trini suddenly gasped when she felt arms wrap around her head. "Richie! Tony! Get off!" Trini recognized them right away by their smell. They always smelt of elderberries.

They all let go with a laugh. Richie smiled at Trini, "Well if it isn't our favorite mortal enemy. And by the way, it's just Rich now." Trini grimaced at the name and Sasha rolled her eyes, "Ah yes, he cannot be called 'Richie' now because that's a boy's name and he's a _MAN_ now." Trinity and Sasha then laughed. Rich and Tony were cousins of Sasha and were twins. They weren't like other twins either. Most twins are the exact opposite whereas Rich and Tony were exactly the same. They both loved joking around, pushing the envelope. Sasha said it always would bring her mum and Uncle Ron to tears because it reminded them of their brother who died in the battle of Hogwarts. They both had red hair, and brown eyes, but were easy to tell apart once you knew them. Rich was more passionate and thought deeply sometimes. Tony was laid back and would get excited over shiny objects. Trini and Tony had the latter in common.

Once the train got rolling, they all sat down, waiting for the trolley so they could get some candy. They all started to talk about Quidditch. "We are gonna kick some arse, that's for sure now." Rich said with a determined tone. "That's for damn sure, boy, you got me as a Chaser." Trini laughed as she made her mark known. Trini was one of Gryffindor's Chasers, Sasha was a Beater along with Tony and Rich was a Keeper.

"And with Ian as our Seeker, we are for sure to win The Quidditch Cup", Rich blurted out. Trini's cheeks burned with the mention of Ian. She could just envision him on his broomstick; His short black hair in the wind, his gem-like blue eyes staring into her soul…"Earth to space cadet!" A pair of fingers belonging to Sasha snapped in front of her face, making Trini jump. She gave a slight laugh, "Oh yeah. Ian. Seeker. He's a great one." She felt so stupid for being caught off guard. "Speaking of…where is he?" She turned to Sasha who noted why she was asking and rolled her eyes, smiling. "That bugger? He's probably in a compartment with his Gryffindor buddies. You know, Orville Longbottom, Connor Finnigan, and Eric Thomas." Trini nodded with a little smile. She wanted very badly to see Ian, even though the two never talked. It was very awkward. She would get tongue-tied, clumsy and flustered. So she kind of ignored conversations all together. But this year was going to be different. She finally was going to muster enough courage to talk to him. They were in Quidditch together after all.

"You dears want anything from the trolley?" It was a familiar voice that made the group of friends smile at each other. Within minutes they all had grabbed their favorite treats. Rich had Bertie Bots of Every Flavor Beans in his lap. After all, it was his turn. It was a tradition each year since they had met.

Trinity was supposed to be with Eros, but she wanted to meet new people. She had found Sasha, Richie and Tony in a compartment, laughing about their mums making such a huge fuss on their first day. Trini was warmed by the light that seemed to surround them. She was so used to being surrounded by coldness and sarcasm. She asked if she could join them and they agreed. Within moments they started joking around like they had been friends for years. The trolley had come and Tony ran to it, buying Every Flavor Beans. He said it was an 'initiation' into Hogwarts and that they all had to try one. They all were hesitant, but agreed with a laugh. Richie went first and got a grass bean. After eating it, they all called him a cow and he mooed, making everyone excited to see what they would get. Sasha was next and she got lucky with buttery popcorn. Tony then grabbed a marshmallow flavor, eating it with delight. Finally it was Trini's turn. She grabbed one and popped it in her mouth. As soon as she bit down, she regretted grabbing it. Spice and meatiness entered her taste buds and she immediately spat it out before she threw up. It was a vomit flavored one. The whole lot of them laughed and vowed to make it happen each year. Sasha bought them the next year, Trinity last year and finally Rich's turn was this year.

Rich opened the pack and moved his eyebrows up and down at Trinity as if challenging her. Trini never backed down from a challenge and grabbed a bean like everyone else. Quickly she bit down. Smiling, she swallowed, "Green Apple."

"Must you stare at me, Malfoy?" Rose growled, her eyes still on the book. Eros smirked. "Anything to make you uncomfortable, Weasley". Finally Rose's eyes darted on Eros, "You think you are so cunning don't you?" Eros chuckled. He actually chuckled, "I am in Slytherin, am I not? We are known for our cunningness. Plus me being a Malfoy helps." He beamed in pride. Rose rolled her eyes but hid a small smile with her book. "Well, I know manners aren't something they teach you in Slytherin". Eros scoffed at the comment, "Too good for Slytherin, are you Weasley?" He couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying this little argument between him and the stupid Weasley girl. But he had never met someone like her in Slytherin house. All the girls there just swooned for him. His family was the most well-known pure bloods in all of Hogwarts. Plus he was good looking. But Weasley, she was having none of it. Finally Eros had a girl who he could mess with and who didn't want to date him.

"Can't blame a girl for having taste", Rose said with a sharp tongue. Eros was suddenly filled with anger, "You want to talk about taste? At least my mother isn't a mud-blood". As soon as he had said it, he felt instant guilt, which was strange. He had used that word many times and believed that mud-bloods were beneath him. But he knew he had pushed a button with Rose and he expected her to bring out her claws.

Rose looked at him with venom in her eyes, but her face was straight. She gracefully got up and started towards the door, "Then I shant disgrace you with my presence, oh wise _Malfoy_". And with that she left. Eros stayed there for a moment, his feelings confused. He still believed in what he had said, but he also felt the need to apologize. "Psssh, apologize? To a Weasley? What would father say…?" But that didn't stop Eros's pressing need to want to speak with Rose.

Suddenly, there was a tap on the glass. Eros scowled and turned to see who it was. When he saw it was Timmy Potter, he rolled his eyes, "What do _you_ want, _Potter_?"

Timmy frowned at the cold greeting, "Look, Malfoy. Just because I'm Harry Potter's son, doesn't mean I believe in whatever he does." He took it upon himself to sit where Rose had sat. Eros noticed that there were strands of Rose's frizzy hair on the seat. If Timmy hadn't been there, he might have smiled. The Weasley girl shed like a cat. "Besides, I'm in Slytherin too."

Eros crossed his arms at Timmy's sentence. He was losing his patience. "What do you want, Potter?" Timmy smirked, "You _are_ the Quidditch Captain. I want to be a Chaser." This time, Eros did laugh. Of course it was to be condescending and not humorous. "Then try out. But you're only a bloody second year. Don't expect anything." Eros looked into Timmy's green eyes. His pupils seemed to shrink until they were barely visible. For the first time, Eros was actually freaked out. He sensed something in the smallest Potter that wasn't quite right.

Timmy pursed his lips, "But I don't want to try out. I don't _need _to try out. My father was a bloody Seeker his first year! He even beat out your bloody father!" Timmy then stood up, his fists clenched. Eros then stood up as well, towering over the short Potter. "Listen, _Potter_…I'm the bloody Captain, not you. And I say you try out like everyone else. I don't bloody care if you are the son of Merlin. Got it?" Eros could see the flames inside Timmy's eyes. The young Slytherin marched for the door, "You'll regret this, Malfoy. I'll make sure of it." Timmy then left and Eros sat down. He sighed and rubbed his temples, getting a slight headache.

This is why he hated Hogwarts. He hadn't even stepped inside the bloody school and he already had two threats against him.

It was moments later he heard gasps and people clapping. Eros pursed his lips, crossing his arms. That meant they were almost there. That meant it was time to change into the school robes. Eros got up and went into the compartment where Seamus and Calvin had his robes. As he entered, he caught a glimpse of Trinity laughing with the offspring of their father's worst enemies. He hated her for that moment.

"Get your arses out! We are going to change!" Sasha had pushed Rich and Tony out. Of course Tony had to make a comeback, "Like we want to see our own cousin naked…" Everyone laughed except for Sasha, who wasn't amused by the immature comment, and Rich. He looked down, "Well there's Trini." Trinity would have laughed, but he had said it so seriously. A small blush flushed her cheeks. They always joked around about stuff like that before, but now it just sounded awkward.

Suddenly, Tony laughed. Then Rich. Trini was filled with relief and laughed herself, thanking God it was all a joke. Sasha rolled her eyes and closed the door and the curtain, throwing Trini her bag, "Come on, loser, we need to get ready." Trini unzipped her bag, getting out her robes, "You're just jealous because you want my body." That brought out a laugh from Sasha, "So true."

It wasn't long before they were both dressed. Trini looked at Sasha. When they were first years, they were the same height, and Trini was a bit chubbier. Now, Sasha was tall and slender. Trini was short and curvy. She noticed that Rich and Tony had gotten taller as well. They were all starting to grow up.

A voice broke her from her walk down memory lane, "Come on ladies, we've been ready and Hogwarts is minutes away!" Rich and Tony started banging on the door. "Alright! Come in!" Sasha sighed in annoyance as they barged in, wearing their Gryffindor robes. Sasha turned to Trini, "You are so lucky you only see them during school. They are always over at my house…" Sasha crossed her arms and smiled with endearment. Trini suddenly felt a wave of sadness rush over her, and she sat down. She would never know what that was like. She would never see where they lived or what their rooms looked like. Trini could never spend the weekend and have a slumber party with her friends.

As if on cue, Rich made a suggestion, "Why doesn't Trini spend a week at your house over the summer, Sasha?" He winked at Trini, who smiled in return, but she knew what Sasha's answer would be, "Like it was ever that easy. The day Draco Malfoy lets his daughter step into the house of his mortal enemy is the day hell freezes over." Trini looked down and nodded in agreement. It really wasn't fair.

It was a knock on the glass that broke them out of their sadness. "Will? What's up?" Tony asked his younger brother. The brunette shrugged and tugged on his Gryffindor tie, "It's Timmy; I can't find him…" Sasha sighed and walked over to Will, "You see, Will, Timmy is in Slytherin house. I know you guys are best friends, but Timmy probably gets gawked at for being friends with a Gryffindor, even if it's his cousin, you see?" You could see the sadness fill Will's face. Trini knew that last year, they were in the same compartment together and traveled to the sorting hat together. This was their second year and their first year arriving to Hogwarts knowing their house. Poor Will.

Trini got up and put on a smile, "Don't worry, Will, you can come with us. We're all going the Gryffindor table." She gave him a wink and Will tried to smile, "Okay…"

It was then the train started to slow down, "We're here! Finally!" Trini jumped up with a smile.

"Whoa, someone's too excited." Tony grinned. Trini looked at him and stuck out her tongue, "When you live in the Malfoy family, you'll take whatever get-a-way you can get!" It made everyone laugh and Sasha nodded in agreement. "I know. After spending an entire school year with you, I have to take a holiday in Hawaii." Sasha laughed and Trini playfully punched her in the shoulder, "Yeah, yeah. You know you love me."

Moments later, everyone disembarked the train. The first years followed a Professor to the boats to be sorted and everyone else headed for the carriages. As soon as Trini stepped off the train, she felt freedom. But it wasn't the good time of freedom. She felt too light…like she had forgotten something. "Bollocks!" Trini gasped, kicking herself. She had forgotten her checkered backpack. "Hey guys, wait up for me, kay? I forgot my backpack!" Sasha face palmed herself, "Hurry up, loser!" Trini nodded and ran into the train. There were still some people, but not many. She wanted to hurry so the group wouldn't leave without her. As she ran into her compartment, she almost gasped as she saw a familiar figure standing there before her.

Her heart beat faster. There was no doubt who the tall, slender figure belonged to. Ian was facing the window. Hearing Trini, he turned around. His eyes met hers and the world seemed to stop. "Oh…Trinity…you left this…" He lifted his hand, revealing that he had her bag. He smiled softy at her. It was like he could her heart pounding in her chest. "Oh…thank you, Ian." She reached for it and he pulled away. She looked up and saw a smirk on his face. She giggled, "Hey, come on! I gotta get going!" He laughed and held it higher, making her jump, "Oh surely Trini has time to spare for her dear Quidditch Captain." She laughed as he held it even higher. She kept jumping, although it was no use. Ian was around six foot two, "Iaaaaan!" He laughed, smiling brightly, "Come on, Malfoy, can't let a Potter win. Use your Chaser skills." Trini pouted, putting her hands on her hips. It was apparent that Ian was testing her. She was determined to beat him at his own game.

Trini smiled and quickly jumped on the seat, grabbing her backpack, sticking her tongue out in victory. Ian tussled her hair with his hand, his thin fingers stroking her scalp. It sent goose bumps up her spine, as innocent as it was to be intended. "That's my Chaser." He smiled at her as she stood there, entranced in his stare. He called her 'his'. She felt like melting into the ground. He then gently took her hand in his and winked, "Come on, let's catch a carriage." The grin on Trini's face was undeniable as he led them outside to the impatient group of friends. Trini was sure his hand around hers was purely innocent and he was just being a gentleman, but it felt so…right.

Sasha had her arms crossed. Her face looked as if someone had gotten mud on her shoes. Her eyes went from Ian and Trini's hands to Trini's face. "We thought you had been eaten by a werewolf. I see that you were just 'occupied'." Trini looked around. Tony was staring off into space and Rich looked as if Trini had slapped him. "Oh come on, Sasha, don't be like that. It was my fault she took so long." Ian defended Trini and gave her hand a squeeze before letting go. But someone had already seen them holding hands. And that someone was Eros, heading towards Ian at cheetah speed…


	2. Chapter 2: The Way It Has To Be

For easy reference I have listed family, name, age, and house.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley:

Ian James Potter| 16.5 | Gryffindor

Sasha Lily Potter | 14 | Gryffindor

Timothy Frederic Potter | 12 | Slytherin

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger:

Rose Athena Weasley | 16.5 | Ravenclaw

Thomas Henry Weasley | 15 | Hufflepuff

Octavius Richard Weasley + Anthony Giles Weasley | 14 | Gryffindor (twins)

William Jack Weasley | 12 | Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass:

Eros Aries Malfoy | 16.5 | Slytherin

Trinity Isolde Malfoy | 14 | Gryffindor

Chapter 2 – The Way It Has To Be

Ian saw the horrified look in Trini's eyes and he turned around. Eros was right in Ian's face, "Get away from my sister, _Potter_!" He then grabbed Trini's wrist and pulled her away from her friends, a few feet away. "What are you playing at, Trinity?" Trini winced as his nails dug into her wrist, but she stayed strong, her eyes burning in anger. "Get off me!" She twisted her arm, getting out of his grasp, and started to walk towards her friends; But Eros grabbed her arm again and pulled harder, bringing her to the ground, "Father told me to make sure you didn't dirty our name and I plan to enforce his wishes. I've been too soft on you, Trini. Don't expect me to this year." Anger filled his eyes and Trini returned the anger, "Don't tell me what to do-", Trini stopped suddenly.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ian charging towards Eros. It all happened in a flash. Before Eros to turn to the noise of Ian running, Ian's fist hit Eros's face, "Leave Trini alone!" The rest of the gang appeared and Rich helped Trini up, Sasha wiping off her cloak from the dirt. Trini just stood amazed. Had Ian just punched Eros for her? What was Eros going to do?

His nose bleeding, Eros looked at Ian with daggers, "You…are so dead, Potter…" With a final look at Trini, Eros left quickly. Trini was in complete shock. What had come over Eros? Sure he could be a jerk, but to actually hurt her? She looked at her wrist. The cuts were starting to bleed a little. Ian turned to look at Trini, as if to check if she was okay. Then, as if spooked, he walked away. Trini watched in confusion, but stayed where she was. Sasha looked concerned and looked at her wrist, "Are you okay? I know a spell-". Trini interrupted Sasha, still looking at the place where Ian once stood, "No. I want a reminder of how much of our father Eros can be."

They stood there for a while, not knowing what to do. It was then Tony piped up, "We should get going before we get in trouble." They all nodded and got into a carriage; Will, Sasha, Rich, Tony and Trini. They all very silent the whole ride. Some didn't speak out of awkwardness, some out of confusion and Trini out of pain.

It wasn't long before they had arrived. Once near the castle, Trini was filled with hope and light. She didn't go straight back to her bubbly, talkative self, but she put on a soft smile. She was finally home. Here, she could be who she wanted and the only person who could object was Eros. But he couldn't stop her. No one could.

Once inside the castle, Trini was filled with the wonderment she had once experienced when she was a child. The Great Hall was once again filled with magical, floating candles and the sound of young wizards and witches laughing. Finding their way to the Gryffindor table, the group sat down. Rich smiled softly at Trini, "Don't worry, Trini. The food will be here soon. That alone should cheer you up." Trini laughed and nodded, "You're right Rich." But Trini had bigger things to think about than food. Her eyes scanned the area for signs of Ian. When she spotted him, he was with his friends. But instead of laughing with his group of guys, he was quiet. He looked as if he were thinking about something.

Eros growled as he wiped the blood from his face. How dare that Potter tell _him_ to leave his own sister alone. And to think, all this time Trini fancied him! A Potter! Being friends was enough to drive father insane, but actually wanting to date one? Draco would disown her.

Stomping through the woods, Draco spotted a Carriage. As he got closer, he noticed that it was just not his lucky day. Not only did Calvin and Seamus leave him behind, but now he had to ride a carriage with none other than Rose Weasley.

Eros sighed, gaining his cold composure. It was this or ride with the Gryffindor Gang. Rose was probably going to yell at him and laugh at his wound. Yeah, he felt bad for hurting her feelings and he wanted to apologize, but he didn't want to be forced into apologizing when he wasn't ready. And he wasn't ready. But, of course, he would have to if he wanted even just a little peaceful ride.

Sighing mentally, Eros got in the carriage without a word. Rose's eyes were glued to the book she was reading, "Willing to share that air with the daughter of a mud-blood, Malfoy? How considerate of you." Malfoy rolled his eyes. Rose's sarcasm was definitely not wanted. She looked up, obviously wanting to see his reaction to her witty comeback. Her face then turned to concern. "Your nose…what happened?" Eros narrowed his eyes, "Oh, you care about me now?" Rose pursed her lips and gave him a annoyed look. Eros sighed and looked away, "Your stupid cousin." Rose scoffed, "Which one? I feel like I have 20." Eros smirked at her joke. He then turned to her, "Harry Potter junior, over there." Rose rolled her eyes, laughing, "You call him a name, Malfoy?" The comment reminded Eros of what happened and the pain it brought him. Rose caught this instantly and tried to smile at him, "Here." She brought out her wand and pointed it at his nose. With just a word, his nose stopped hurting. "Thanks, Weasley."

He looked down. He never felt more humbled in all his life. But at least now the apology wouldn't be forced, "I'm sorry, Weasley." Eros didn't have to look; he could feel the surprised look on her face. "Oh come now; don't get all soft on me now, Malfoy." She smiled at him and he chuckled. He felt loads better and the best part was she didn't make him feel stupid or guilty.

The whole ride there, Eros and Rose didn't speak. They didn't have to. They just looked. Once they got to the castle, Eros caught eye of Calvin and Seamus. They actually had waited for him. He looked to Rose for a second. What would they say?

Calvin and Seamus look at Eros with confusion as he and Rose disembarked the carriage. "What are you doing with the Frizz Monster?" Calvin asked dimwittedly. Eros ignored Rose's curious stare. "To show her what she can never have, am I right boys?" Eros laughed and the henchmen automatically laughed in response. "That was close! For a second there we thought you actually liked her!" Eros scoffed, "Yeah right." It was a matter of seconds before Rose brushed past him, hitting his shoulder with hers. She turned to give him the ugliest stare and he gave her one that said 'This is the way it has to be'. As if she read his mind, her face softened and she nodded, heading towards The Great Hall alone.


	3. Chapter 3: The Pumpkin Bash

For easy reference I have listed family, name, age, and house.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley:

Ian James Potter| 16.5 | Gryffindor

Sasha Lily Potter | 14 | Gryffindor

Timothy Frederic Potter | 12 | Slytherin

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger:

Rose Athena Weasley | 16.5 | Ravenclaw

Thomas Henry Weasley | 15 | Hufflepuff

Octavius Richard Weasley + Anthony Giles Weasley | 14 | Gryffindor (twins)

William Jack Weasley | 12 | Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass:

Eros Aries Malfoy | 16.5 | Slytherin

Trinity Isolde Malfoy | 14 | Gryffindor

Chapter 3: The Pumpkin Bash

As the students were talking amongst themselves, the professors took their seats. They all waited for one man. That man was none other than Prof. Thrisby. Thrisby was a cheery and humble man. His cheeks were rosy and his blue eyes were always full of merriment. His long red beard always had candy in it to appease students who were in bad moods. Not that anyone would eat it.

Yes, Headmaster Thrisby didn't quite like confrontation, or anything negative. When yelled at or challenged, he simply just makes a joke and laughs. He always promoted happiness over everything else and stated that 'happy students were productive students'. This Headmaster was certainly different from any other one before him. It was always hard to beat the legacy that Dumbledore had left behind. It was said that no other could replace him.

It wasn't long before the man they had been waiting for appeared. Everyone applauded except the Slytherin house. It was said that Headmaster Thrisby had been a Hufflepuff in his days at Hogwarts. They didn't dare clap for a Hufflepuff.

Thrisby raised his hands, shushing the applause with a smile, "Welcome back everyone! And to our new students, welcome to Hogwarts!" The new students whooped, making Thrisby chuckle. He reminded Trini of Santa Claus. It was then he asked that new students step forward and begin the sorting ceremony. After, he made more announcements, "As everyone well knows, Halloween is a very important holiday to us. It is also known that in order for students to better study, they need to have a few days to themselves to distress." He smirked, watching the students' curious stares. Trini wondered what he was about to say. "This Halloween, we will be having a 'Pumpkin Bash' for all students. The Pumpkin Bash is a dance which attendance is mandatory." Students all around Trini either groaned or gasped in excitement. Trini herself was excited. She loved Halloween and Dressing up. Thrisby continued, "There will be food and merriment. Costumes are not mandatory, but it will be a costume party." He used a voice that was almost like singing. Trini noted how excited he was about this. "And not only will there be a party, but I shall choose one student from each house to compete in a series of friendly competitions!" Trini looked at Sasha with a look that said 'Uh-oh'. This was another one of Thrisby's plans to be just like Dumbledore.

"Whoever wins the competition earns 1,000 points for their house, a trophy and is exempted from finals in ALL classes." The whole student-body chattered in awe of the exemption from finals and were curious for more information. "Don't worry! I will tell you more information at a later time. For now, enjoy the feast!" Thrisby clapped and food suddenly appeared in front of them. Trini smiled brightly. "See. Told you. All you needed was the food." Rich smirked in victory. Trini smacked his arm with a smile and began to dig in.

Eros looked straight into the gravy that spilt off of his potatoes; drawing pictures in it with his fork. He barely touched his food. He had a pounding headache and his thoughts often went to Rose. He just couldn't push the hurt look on her face out of his head. Was he truly a monster? Hadn't he hurt his sister moments before?

Eros dropped his fork out of frustration. He had to push these thoughts from his head. After all, the stupid Thrisby had talked about a competition. He loved competitions. It was the dance he was worried about. Who would he take? Who would Trini go with? He was gonna make sure she didn't go with Potter, that was for certain.

Eros looked at the table for a possible date. It took his mind of his headache. There was Claire Zabini who was quite pretty. She had blue eyes and dark skin. Like her father, and Eros, she hated mud-bloods and blood-traitors alike. He looked more and saw Attica Flint. She had bad teeth, and strong eyebrows, but her eyes were a gem-like green. She also had a nice body. Eros smirked at his 'date-shopping'. There were many girls just waiting for him. Now all he had to do was get that stupid Weasley from his mind…

Trini had finished her meal and sat there, twirling her long, blonde hair. Who was she gonna ask to the dance? Was anyone going to ask her? She could always play it safe and go with either Tony or Rich, but who she wanted was Ian. What was with him anyways? She just wished she knew what he was thinking about over there. As she looked at him for a brief glance, she noticed he was still down. Had he felt bad for punching Eros?

Sasha then chimed in, "I think this whole 'Pumpkin Bash' thing is ridiculous. I mean, honestly?" Rich rolled his eyes, pointing his fork at her as if making a point, "You just don't like it because no one will ask you." Sasha narrowed her eyes at him, "Not true! I have many possible suitors!" Tony laughed, "Name one." Sasha desperately looked down and up the table, trying not to move her head. "There's…Ralph Jordan!" Tony and Rich burst into laughter, Trini stuck up for her best friend, "It's true! You know he commentated once in a Quidditch game about how graceful she moved." Rich gave her the look of annoyance, "Oh really? Then why is it I see him flirting with Mary Longbottom?" Trini shrugged, "He's a ladies man. You know how popular he is. He does commentate for Quidditch. Who wouldn't want to date someone everyone knows?" Rich, one again, looked unimpressed, "Speaking from experience, are you Trini?"

Trini was taken aback by Rich's sharp comment. She didn't know what to make of it. Was he talking about Ian? "What are you talking about, Rich?" Rich just started to eat and refused to look at her as if she just insulted him, "I think you know."

Trini just stayed silent. Why was Rich being so touchy lately? Had she done something wrong? She just wanted to ask him and confront him, but she would save for when the behavior persisted. After all, he did get moody sometimes.

"I wanna be in the competition." Rich announced out of nowhere as the food and plates started to vanish. It was a sign that it was time to head up to the dorms. "Of course you do, Rich. Anything for attention." Sasha waved his comment off. Tony then piped up, "I wanna be picked too; sounds fun!" Sasha rolled her eyes, "Too bad there can only be one from Gryffindor."

Trinity was feeling uneasy. Ever since this afternoon everyone had been moody and down in the dumps. Will hadn't even talked the entire time at all. The only one who really hadn't been affected was Tony, but he was so laid back, it was really hard to rile him up.

Just then, a Prefect from each house stood up. Ironically, Sasha, Rich, Tony and Ian's older cousin, Robert Weasley, was the Gryffindor Prefect in his seventh year. Sasha mentioned to her once that it was her Uncle Percy's son and that he had been a prefect when her father, Harry Potter himself, was a first year.

Robert stood proud and his soothing voice boomed, "Everyone follow me. Stay together." Sasha shook her head in dislike, "He always thinks he is so much better than everyone else. And why do we have to go with the first years anyways? Can't he just write the password down?" Tony got up, "If anyone from any other house found it, we'd be screwed." Trini then got up, "They'd just change the password, wouldn't they?" Tony nodded, realizing he was wrong, "Let's just go."

And with that, they followed Robert to the Gryffindor Dorms. There, protecting the Lion's den was the Fat Lady, "Password?" Robert stood in perfect posture, "Mayfair." The Fat Lady chuckled in amusement, "Proceed." The portrait suddenly opened, revealing the warmth that was the Gryffindor Common Room. "Come on, let's just get to our rooms, I'm exhausted." Sasha urged Trini.

Once in their rooms, Trini smiled as she saw her green, metallic trunk already at the foot of her bed and her owl, Raptor was in his cage. She skipped over and opened his cage. Raptor hopped on her shoulder and nuzzled her. "I don't know why you like owls so much. Cats are better." Sasha had her cat, Selma, in her arms. Selma was purring under Sasha's hand. "Owls don't shed all over my cloak." Trini pointed to Sasha's cloak with a giggle. Sasha laughed, putting Selma on the ground. "Shut up."

After an hour of unpacking, both girls were in bed. As she fell asleep, images of Trini dancing with Ian filled her thoughts. Then she thought about her classes tomorrow and how much fun it'd be to learn once again. Within moments, she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Enemies

For easy reference I have listed family, name, age, and house.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley:

Ian James Potter| 16.5 | Gryffindor

Sasha Lily Potter | 14 | Gryffindor

Timothy Frederic Potter | 12 | Slytherin

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger:

Rose Athena Weasley | 16.5 | Ravenclaw

Thomas Henry Weasley | 15 | Hufflepuff

Octavius Richard Weasley + Anthony Giles Weasley | 14 | Gryffindor (twins)

William Jack Weasley | 12 | Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass:

Eros Aries Malfoy | 16.5 | Slytherin

Trinity Isolde Malfoy | 14 | Gryffindor

Chapter 4: Friends and Enemies

It had been a couple of weeks since the Welcoming Feast. Trini had started her classes and was already starting to get used to them. She excelled in Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Choir. She was average in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she was horrible at Herbology. Trini even had to get help from Mary Longbottom, who grew up around plants her whole life. But Trini loved mixing Potions and she had a way with Animals; magical or not.

As for people, Rich still acted strange. He wasn't as hurtful as the day he first arrived, but he would still make a few jabs at Trini. This was really unusual of Rich, who was always kind and funny. If he ever insulted someone, it was as a joke and it was always light-hearted. Trini was going to approach him tonight about the matter.

Sasha was busy and stressed with classes. All of her classes were her worst subjects. She was horrible in Potions, hated History of Magic, sucked at Herbology, was alright in Charms and didn't like any Animal that wasn't a cat. So Trini had to help her out until Sasha took DADA, which was her best subject.

Trini hadn't seen Ian since the day he punched Eros, except when they ate. Even then, he always sat on the end, where all the popular, older kids sat. But he hadn't spoken to Trini since the train ride, which drove her insane. She was determined to get to know Ian better and Quidditch Practice started in a week. How awkward would that be? He went from holding her hand to totally ignoring her. Had he realized that she wasn't worth his time?

Eros was also someone she rarely saw. He would study with her often in the library or outside, but he rarely said anything. He looked like he hadn't been getting any sleep either. She constantly saw him being grumpy towards professors and other students.

Trini sighed, closing her Monsters book. She was waiting for Rich to show up so she could talk to him. He had been ten minutes late. She had said to meet her in the Potions class before dinner started. What could have taken him so long? Sighing, she decided it was best to leave and confront him at a later time.

As she opened the door, she caught Rich giggling and heard a female's voice giggling with him. Stepping out, she saw Rich was kissing Daisy Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor. Trini cleared her throat, angry that Rich deliberately kept her waiting. Daisy broke the kiss, blushing with a smile, "Oye! Richie!" Daisy gently pushed Rich off of her and wiped her mouth. Rich laughed and turned to Trini, "Oh sorry I was late, Trini. Kinda busy." Trini glared at him, he was rubbing salt in the wound, "Can I speak to you? _Alone_?" Rich took a strand of Daisy's bleached hair, "And leave my lil' flower behind? Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of her." Trini suddenly darted towards him, slapping his face, tears in her eyes, "You've become a bloody jerk, Richie and I don't know what I've done that's so horrible to deserve this treatment from you. And frankly I don't want to be friends with someone who treats me so badly!"

The shock on Rich's face was that of total bewilderment. Trini gave him one last look and turned her heels, running back towards her room.

It was a couple of hours before Sasha finally came in, a tiny box in her hand. Trini was sprawled across her bed, stuffed animal in hand and Raptor close by. "Brought you some food." Sasha laid down the box, "I put an extension charm on it." Trini looked up at her and opened the box. Inside was mashed potatoes with ketchup on them (Trini's favorite), roast beef, sausage and a bottle of pumpkin juice. "Thanks, Sasha." She started to dig in, "You know for someone who is okay in Charms, you did the extension charm reasonably well." Sasha gave a soft chuckle, "Aunt Hermie taught me. I packed so much stuff into my trunk that it didn't fit. They had to use the charm." Trini nodded. "So what happened between you and Rich? He wouldn't say a word during dinner and when I mention your name, he looked white as a ghost."

Trini didn't want to say anything. How easy was it to tell your best friend that you slapped her cousin for being a jerk? So, to try and buy time, Trini took a big bite of roast beef. Sasha looked to her, crossing her arms, beginning to get impatient," So?" Trini swallowed hard, trying to choose her words carefully, "He was being a git, so I slapped him." Sasha laughed, "You are kidding right?" Trini gave her a look to let her know she was not kidding. "Blimey…I have noticed Rich acting really…weird lately…Did he say anything?"

Trini had gotten fed up, "He always says something! It's always little, but enough to really hurt me! And I've done nothing wrong! And then when I wait for him, he starts snogging a girl right in front of me just to irk me further!" Sasha looked at Trini's outburst with wide eyes, "Whoa…" Trini scoffed, "Yeah. Told him I didn't want to be friends with someone who treated me so badly." Sasha stood there, quietly, as Trini began eating once more. She seemed to be thinking about something. "So…did you mean it?" Trini swallowed her last piece of food, "Yeah, I think I did."

Eros stood in one of the classes, a cauldron on the desk, his sleeves rolled up. He had to practice potions outside of class to make up for how horrible at it he was. His sister was amazing at it, but Eros? He was close to failing the dumb class. He was much better at DADA and Transfiguration and Alchemy.

Putting in some mermaid hair, he began to stir, that made the cauldron bubble up a storm, "Oh bloody hell!" Eros exclaimed, trying to fan the bubbles out. "Need some help?" He heard Rose's voice and was almost startled, but he didn't have time to think, "Yeah! Hurry!" Rose hurried over to his side and looked over his ingredients, "Ah, here we go; Raven's feather." She picked it up from a vial and put it in the cauldron. Instantly, the potion started to simmer down. "Raven's feather counters the effects of Mermaid Hair. I'm guessing you were making a sleeping potion?" Eros nodded in amazement. "You are supposed to let the hair dissolve, not stir it. Honest mistake." Eros nodded, still in shock over how quickly Rose reacted. If it hadn't been for her, he'd have to start over, "So…why are you here?" Rose smirked, "I did extra credit and I wanted to drop it off on Prof. Fraser's desk." Eros just nodded, "Oh."

There was an awkwardness in the air. Eros could tell that Rose didn't know whether to go or stay. It was weird because Eros thought she hated him, or at least disliked him enough to ignore him completely now. But here she was, standing right next to him.

Eros sighed, knowing he had to say something, "Look…I'm sorry for what I said, but you know I had to." Rose nodded, looking at the potion, "Yes, I know. " He looked at the desks in the room. He could have sworn Rose and him had this class together when they were first years. "Some people, like my sister, just don't realize how strong a reputation needs to be in order to succeed. She doesn't care what father thinks or believes. Sure she'll be happy, but no one will ever take her seriously." Rose listened, but he could tell she had conflict with some of what he said. "I intend to be working high up in the Ministry of Magic, like my father and my grandfather. It's obvious that Trinity doesn't care how our actions affect our families and our future, but I do." He turned to Rose who seemed conflicted herself, "It's funny how we all become enemies because of our father's actions. I though your father would have gotten over his hate for my uncle and father a while ago."

Eros shook his head. It was at least once a week that Draco complained about Harry Potter. They both worked in the Ministry of Magic, but Harry as an Auror. Eros always heard his father complain about how Harry would get all the attention and praise, where Draco would be snubbed. It was obvious that Draco had felt angry that the kids he once bullied were now all above him now and had the upper hand. "Yeah, well, my father has an ego that is easily bruised. No matter how many times your uncle saved his life." Rose sighed and began to leave. It was sort of obvious to Eros that she had wanted to say something but either bit her tongue, or didn't know exactly how to say it.

"Rose?" Eros turned his head towards her as she opened the door, "You are a really smart witch." She then smiled which Eros couldn't help but smile back to. He kind of felt embarrassed for expressing such a compliment to her and wiped the smile off of his face, "Now bugger off." Rose rolled her eyes with a bit of a chuckle and left. Eros smiled and put his completed potion in a vial.


	5. Chapter 5: Drama

For easy reference I have listed family, name, age, and house.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley:

Ian James Potter| 16.5 | Gryffindor

Sasha Lily Potter | 14 | Gryffindor

Timothy Frederic Potter | 12 | Slytherin

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger:

Rose Athena Weasley | 16.5 | Ravenclaw

Thomas Henry Weasley | 15 | Hufflepuff

Octavius Richard Weasley + Anthony Giles Weasley | 14 | Gryffindor (twins)

William Jack Weasley | 12 | Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass:

Eros Aries Malfoy | 16.5 | Slytherin

Trinity Isolde Malfoy | 14 | Gryffindor

Chapter 5: Drama

The next day was full of drama. Rich had made sure he didn't have breakfast or lunch with Sasha and Trini. But of course Trini knew he couldn't avoid dinner. That's when things were going to get interesting. Of course, not in the good way. Either Rich was going to apologize and move on or he was going to ignore Trini for the rest of his life. She was sure she'd find out today which one he would choose.

Trini was at her desk, Raptor next to her, a letter from her father in hand. She sighed, stroking Raptor's belly. Basically, the whole letter was critiquing Trini and telling her what she shouldn't do: 'don't hang out with undesirables', 'do get excellent grades', 'do well in Quidditch, but don't overpass your brother', 'do start to hang out with Slytherins; they will accept you as a Malfoy', 'do as you brother tells you' and finally, 'do not disappoint me'. Her mother had written 'we love you' at the bottom and advised Trini not to stay up too late or 'be a hero in Quidditch and get hurt'.

Sighing, she crumpled up the letter and threw it away. It was obvious that Eros didn't tattle on Trini. Yet. Why couldn't letters from her father be ones filled with love and embarrassing endearments? She missed Grandfather Lucius and Grandmother Cissy. For some odd reason, they were the only ones in the family that treated her just as equally as they treated Eros. She heard that they weren't always that way, especially Grandfather Lucius, but now they were as loving and doting as ever. She only wished they were here to visit her. Trini really longed for a hug from someone who loved her. Eros didn't do hugs. Rich hated her, Tony would just laugh, Trini hugged Sasha all the time, and Ian wanted nothing to do with her.

Trini banged her head on her desk, startling Raptor as he made a squeal. Why was her life sucking so much right now? Quidditch Practice was tomorrow and she'd have to deal with the awkward silence between her and Ian.

Sasha suddenly came in, cocking her eyebrow at Trini face-planting the desk, "I'm guessing things aren't going to well for you?" Trini sat up, giving her a tired look, "Biggest understatement of the century." Sasha laughed, rolling her eyes and grabbed Trini, "Stop being such a Drama Queen and come to dinner." Trini chuckled and agreed. She was starving, but she really wasn't looking forward to seeing Rich.

It wasn't long before they were in The Great Hall, seated at the long, Gryffindor table. They were one of the first people there. Soon, the whole room started to fill up. Trini wondered where Ian was. Then, as if on cue, she saw Ian come in the hall. He was with Longbottom, Finnigan, and Thomas; his three best friends. As he walked by, his sky blue eyes caught Trini's. In those 3 seconds, the whole moment froze and she felt this weird connection. Goosebumps crawled up her am and when Ian looked away, it broke her out of her trance. She rubbed her arm, removing the evidence that she had been affected at all.

"He doesn't hate you, you know." Trini suddenly turned to Sasha who had spoken up, "Who? Rich?" Sasha shook her head, "Oblivious, as always. No. Ian." Trini's face flushed at his name. Sasha laughed. "He's just…confused…I guess. He wants to be with you, I can tell…" Trini was surprised at how open and accepting Sasha was being of the feelings Trini had for Ian. Trini understood it was hard for Sasha. After all, Ian was her big brother. Sasha was supposed to be hard on whoever Ian decided to date, but she was confused that it might be her best friend. Trini would have felt the same way. After all, Eros only dated Slytherins and Trini hated most of them. They would only date him for his blood purity, wealth and famous name.

"I don't know, Sasha…I have a feeling he knows I like him and he got weirded out by it…" Trini blew a few strands of hair from her face. She felt a gentle smack on her robes. "You need to stop putting yourself down! I'm his sister! I know when he likes someone." Trini tried to smile, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. She knew Ian too. He had gone out with two other girls before and treated them differently than her.

Trini saw two heads pop up. Both were a bright shed of red. Rich walked beside Tony, avoiding eye contact with the table. Tony then sat beside Trini and Rich sat beside Sasha. Trini turned to Tony, "Do you have any idea what's going on with Rich?" Tony rolled his eyes and nodded, "But I promised not to tell you. It's best if you just let him deal with it. It really isn't your fault." Trini arched an eyebrow at Tony. So Rich knew he was being a git? She scoffed. That was a first. Tony sighed, "Just give him time, please Trini? He can't help it." Trini sighed, but nodded. She guessed Rich still wanted to be her friend and was trying to change, so she decided to be patient with him.

It was then Prof. Thrisby stepped up to the owl shaped podium. "Ahem." Every Hogwarts student turned their heads towards the headmaster. He smiled in appreciation, "Thank you, thank you everyone. I just have one quick announcement before we start the feast." Everyone looked at each other, wondering once again what the announcement would be about. "As you heard the first day you arrived, there will be a Pumpkin Bash and a competition called, 'The Hallows Cup'." That's when everyone started to whisper. Thrisby cleared his throat, silencing anyone still talking. "As for the dance, every year is entitled to attend. However, it is a custom that the males ask the females." Trini sighed with relief, as well as every female. Boys were so shy, that they hardly asked anyone out, but now that it was mandatory, girls everywhere would take this dance a little easier. "Now, about the Hallows Cup. Only those ages fifteen and above may enter their name." And with that there was an upcry; many students started shouting in unhappiness with the rule. Thrisby simply took his wand and amplified his voice, "I WILL have order!" Everyone went silent. He then cleared his voice once again. "Thank you. Now, as with every challenge Hogwarts has had in the past, there is always a sense of danger. We would like students to know the basic spells and have a great sense of maturity to prevent this danger from causing injury or death. So those that do not meet the age standards will just have to wait their turn."

"That being said, I would like everyone eligible to know that we professors have taken every precaution to make this challenge as safe as possible." He paused to look around the Great Hall, sincerity and seriousness in his eyes, "But of course, as with anything in life, accidents do happen." He then smiled, changing the tone of the speech, "Anyone who wants to join in this fun activity simply needs to write their name on a piece of parchment and toss it in the cauldron before me." He pointed to a golden cauldron that looked rather small, but bulky. "Now you must wait until after dinner and you have until tomorrow to put your name in. After dinner tomorrow, we will draw four names; one from each house. Those chosen will then battle on Halloween and the competition lasts for four days." He smiled, "As for the dance, we decided that it will be moved the day before Halloween, before the competition. The attire is formal and I expect everyone to behave in a polite manner towards each other. I advise you to select your partners soon. "He grinned and waved himself off, leaving the students to ponder what just happened.

Sasha and Trini looked at each other in bewilderment. Of course, it wasn't about the competition, but the dance. They couldn't ask anyone, but had to wait to be asked. Trini was lucky. She could beg Tony to ask her, as friends, and not have to worry. But Sasha didn't know any male friends besides her cousins and brother.

Triggering the thought of Ian, Trini looked down. Would he ask her? She doubted it. After all, he did look confused, as Sasha put it. But who else would ask Trini? She didn't think anyone else really noticed her. Many guys were put off by her brother's looming presence. Eros made sure that anyone even remotely interested in her passed his standards. If not, well, they found themselves ignoring Trini for their own sake. Ironically, it was the Potter and Weasley clan that didn't care about her Malfoy name.

"Well, I already know who I'm taking." Rich looked down the table to Trini and Sasha. Sasha was not amused, "You mean that bimbo, Daisy Finnigan?" Rich narrowed his eyes at his cousin, "You are just jealous because no one will ask you." Trinity then stood up, anger in her eyes, wand in her hand. "Octavius Richard Weasley, you take that back this instant!" Rich laughed, along with some other Gryffindors, "And what are you going to do with that, Malfoy? Summon your brother to beat me up?" The fire in Trini's eyes grew as Rich infuriated her. He got up and started prancing about, taking out his wand, "Oooo I just got made fun of; _Accio Eros Malfoy_!" Trini couldn't stand it anymore. She was just about to summon a spell, when Rich suddenly winced in pain.

Eros had heard of the Hallows Cup and smirked to himself. He would make his father proud if had been chosen to compete and he'd be even prouder if he actually won. "Reckon you'll be puttin' your name in the cauldron, eh, Eros?" Seamus had stated the obvious. "You don't think I'd let this opportunity pass me by? I'd be crazier than Thrisby if I did." Everyone laughed and he smiled, feeling pleased with himself. "I 'ope you get it, Eros. You'd definitely win it for Slytherin and show them Gryffindors a thing or two." Eros raised his eyes at Calvin who actually stumbled out a well thought out sentence. "Yeah, you're right, Calvin. I'm gonna show those Gryffindors who really rules this school." Claire Zabini caught his sentence and gave him a smile. He then smirked back. Eros wasn't this usually outgoing and cheerful, but the rush he got from possibly being the savior of Slytherin was undeniably invigorating.

"And who will you be takin' to the bash?" Calvin had asked Eros. Eros smirked at Claire from afar, "I think I have an idea of who the lucky lady will be." Seamus laughed, "Much better than that Weasley Wart, huh?" Eros felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. He wanted to smack Seamus for his stupid comment. It took Eros from being so happy to feeling this unwanted guilt with the mention of Rose. "Yes….much better, Seamus." Rose's face floated into Eros's head and he rubbed his temples. The Trinity part of him (it was what he described his stupid, naïve and 'nice' feelings) had actually thought of asking Rose. But reality quickly surrounded him and that idea was pushed aside quickly. It was not an option. If she had been a Slytherin, maybe. But she was not. She was a Ravenclaw, a blood-traitor and most importantly, a Weasley. Therefore he didn't want anything to do with her.

Trini's loud voice, made Eros turn his head toward the Gryffindor table. Trinity was standing up, wand in hand, and was pointing at Rich, or Tony, Weasley. He was happy that his sister finally saw how corrupt the Weasleys were, but his smile dropped when he overheard the Weasley make fun of her. Fury filled his eyes and he heard "Uh-oh" from Calvin. Eros immediately got up from his seat, his eyes set on Rich. Within moments, he was behind Trinity's offender and punched him hard in the spine. Rich fell to the ground, wincing in pain. Trinity's face was that of utter shock, her wand was still pointed towards him, as if her body didn't have time to react. "You called for me, Weasley?"


	6. Chapter 6: It's Great To Be a Malfoy

For easy reference I have listed family, name, age, and house.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley:

Ian James Potter| 16.5 | Gryffindor

Sasha Lily Potter | 14 | Gryffindor

Timothy Frederic Potter | 12 | Slytherin

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger:

Rose Athena Weasley | 16.5 | Ravenclaw

Thomas Henry Weasley | 15 | Hufflepuff

Octavius Richard Weasley + Anthony Giles Weasley | 14 | Gryffindor (twins)

William Jack Weasley | 12 | Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass:

Eros Aries Malfoy | 16.5 | Slytherin

Trinity Isolde Malfoy | 14 | Gryffindor

Chapter 6: It's Great To Be a Malfoy

Rich looked up at Eros with venom in his eyes. Trini reached for him in concern, but he pushed her off, "Get away from me! All of you Malfoy lot are wankers!" And with that, Rich stumbled away. Eros looked quite pleased with himself. Trini wanted to wipe the smirk off his face, "I can fight my own battles, Eros!" Eros looked like she had slapped him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, "Trini…not here…" Trini pulled herself away from him and backed away, "I don't care who sees! I can take care of myself, _brother_!" And with that, Trini left towards the bridge outside to cool off. As she left, she saw Rich's older sister, Rose, follow after him.

On the Bridge, Trini placed her arms off the side of the bridge. The cold, bitter wind blew through her hair, cooling off her heated head. What was Eros thinking? He could have seriously hurt Rich and gotten himself in trouble. Besides, it just made her look worse. She had the situation under control. Eros just had to take things into his hands, as always. She wasn't a little kid anymore. She could take care of herself.

The wind really started to pick up. Rich had really hurt Trini. How could he say such thing if he still wanted to be friends and knew he was doing wrong? He knew that Trini was sensitive about Eros and she didn't take kindly to Rich jabbing at her. So why did he do it? It almost drove Trini to tears.

From her peripheral vision, she saw a tall, slender figure approach her. "You know, you didn't have to defend me, Trini." Trini looked to her best friend and sighed, "But that was really hurtful of him, Sasha. He just can't say whatever he wants. " Sasha nodded, "I guess you are right. I am kinda worried that no one will ask me…" Trini turned to her, "Are you kidding, Sash? You are gorgeous! I see guys looking your way all the time…" Trini was really confused. Sasha never really talked about her image with Trini; except what she loved about herself. To hear Sasha worry that no one might ask her, crushed Trini's heart. Sasha was always such a strong, independent person. Of course, inside, she was probably just a little insecure about herself. Sasha turned to Trini with a smile, "Yeah?" Trini smiled, nodding her head. It was true. Guys checked out Sasha all the time, but they were intimidated by Sasha's last name and the status her brother had.

Sasha gently punched Trini's shoulder, "Thanks Tri." Trini nodded and punched her shoulder back. They both stared out into the Hogwarts Grounds, mesmerized. It was already late September and the leafs were starting to change. The days were basically warm, but the nights were chilly. The stars were starting to come out as the sun started to set. "So, are you okay?" Trini sighed to her friend's question, "Well, I'm living. It's just been so stressful, but it could be worse." Sasha nodded, "Yeah…well, come on; let's get inside before we freeze our bums off." Trini chuckled and with a nod of her head, started to walk towards the dorm.

The Headmaster and The Head of Gryffindor came running up to Eros within seconds of him punching Rich. Thrisby told Prof. Koehler to go check on the Weasley and looked at Eros with angered eyes, "What made you do that, Eros?" Eros just stood tall and proud, a small grin on his face, "He made fun of my sister….and I don't like his haircut." The whole Slytherin table laughed, but Thrisby was not amused. In fact, his whole face turned as red as his beard, but he remained calm, "Now Eros, I expect every student, especially a student as old as you, to understand we do not condone violence of any kind, for any purpose. 30 points from Slytherin and detention for you! Report to your head of house." With that, he waved Eros off. Eros simply chuckled as he made his exit.

As Eros made his way to the dungeons, he wondered how Rose had felt about him hitting Rich and if Trini was okay. Rose would have probably been against Eros and Rich. Rich for acting so immature and Eros for responding in an immature way. Even worse, he insulted Rich but using muggle-like violence instead of his wand. Eros admitted that physical violence was barbaric, but it gave him this certain rush when he hit Rich. Eros sighed. It didn't help that Rich was Rose's younger brother.

He didn't like that Trini was angry with him either. After all, he had hurt her weeks before. He felt awful about that, but it was the only way to shock Trini into doing what he said. But even that didn't work. He hadn't seen Trini smile since the day they arrived at Hogwarts and that was a rare thing indeed. She always smiled.

Approaching the dark corridors of the dungeons, next to the Slytherin dorms, Eros noted the 'detention room' to his right. He opened the door and saw his head of house, Professor Higgs, was waiting for him. Higgs had this deep blue eyes and tall black hair that towered above his forehead. Higgs and Eros' dad were friends and on the Quidditch team together.

Higgs smirked at Eros, "I see you got yourself into trouble, eh Malfoy?" Eros smirked back with a bit of a chuckle. "Just like your father. Except, I never did see him punch anyone's lights out." Higgs chuckled. Eros had heard this. Draco always talked, but never had the courage to fight anyone without a wand. "Well, I say the Weasley deserved it. If you will just sit here for an hour, I'll tell Thrisby that you helped clean the cupboard." He winked at Eros and Eros filled himself up with pride. It was great being a Malfoy.

Eros waited his hour and Higgs nodded him off. Eros smirked, parchment in hand, making his way back to the Great Hall. As he approached the doorway, he noticed there was a girl in the room, placing something in the golden cauldron. Her mane of red hair gave her away. Eros walked in and cleared his throat loudly, making Rose turn to see the source of the noise. Seeing it was Eros, she gave him an angry stare. "I thought you weren't into this sort of thing, Weasley." Eros smirked, half of his lip curving into a sly smile, the other resting motionless.

Rose rolled her eyes, "It's not. I figure I can prove that anyone can win this thing with pure genius." Eros scoffed, stepping into the age line and dropping his name in as well. "Well don't expect me to save you. I'm in it to win it." Rose arched her eyebrow, "Same goes for me." And with that she walked away, her nose high in the air, her frizzy hair bouncing as she walked. Eros chuckled and made his way back to his room as well.


	7. Chapter 7: Quidditch Kills

For easy reference I have listed family, name, age, and house.

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley:

Ian James Potter| 16.5 | Gryffindor

Sasha Lily Potter | 14 | Gryffindor

Timothy Frederic Potter | 12 | Slytherin

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger:

Rose Athena Weasley | 16.5 | Ravenclaw

Thomas Henry Weasley | 15 | Hufflepuff

Octavius Richard Weasley + Anthony Giles Weasley | 14 | Gryffindor (twins)

William Jack Weasley | 12 | Gryffindor

Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass:

Eros Aries Malfoy | 16.5 | Slytherin

Trinity Isolde Malfoy | 14 | Gryffindor

Chapter 7: Quidditch Kills

Eros smiled with delight as he awoke. Today the competitors for the Hallow Cup would be announced. And Eros was sure he was one of them. Snoring prompted him to look around the room. There was Calvin, snoring loudly as he slept. Seamus was half off the bed, his Slytherin boxers showing from the blankets. Then Derrick Zabini was already up, reading a book. Junior Flint was to the left of Eros. He was lightly snoring and Eros could tell from a distance that he was drooling. Out of all of them, Derrick seemed the only competition.

Eros stretched out, catching the eye of Zabini, "Malfoy, I would like to speak with you." Eros got up, rubbing his bed hair. Zabini always spoke so formally, and at an awkward time such as just waking up, it wasn't what Eros was expecting. But Derrick hardly spoke, so if he did have to say something, it would always be of utter importance. "Can't it wait, Derrick? At least let me wake up properly." Derrick just smirked at Eros's suggestion, "I would rather it be now before the other boys get the same idea." Eros just stood there, his arms crossed in confusion. What was so important that he didn't want any of the other gang to know?

Derrick put his book down, "Listen Malfoy. Before you threaten, we all think your sister is very cute. Although she is a Gryffindor, I would like to ask her to the Bash, with your permission of course." Eros pursed his lips. The mention of anyone being with Trinity made him a bit grumpy. After all, he knew what guys were like. He didn't want Trinity to get hurt by any jerk. But Derrick Zabini was a guy he _did_ trust. After all, the guy never had a blemish to his record. He was way better than Potter and any other Slytherin he could think of. Plus, if they hit it off, Zabini came from a good, pure-blooded family.

Eros grinned, "Of course I'll allow you to ask Trinity…" Derrick smiled. He actually smiled. But Eros cut his celebration short, "But for a cost, Zabini…" Derrick looked at Eros with a solemn look, "What do you want, Malfoy?" Eros grinned, he knew had won, "I see no reason that I can't ask your sister if you are asking mine." Derrick scoffed, a slight smirk on his lips, "You are the only one I'd trust her with, Malfoy. I accept your terms." Eros grinned and shook Derrick's hand, "Nice doing business with you." Derrick chuckled and Eros decided to get ready. After all, today was a big day. He might actually get the glory and the girl. Now all he had to worry about was convincing Trinity to go with Derrick.

Trini awoke with a startle. She looked around and saw Sasha was drooling on her pillow. Tilda Jones was snoring. Trini's eyes rolled back, dropping her head back on her pillow, her racing heart was starting to slow down. She had a nightmare, but she didn't remember any of it. She rubbed her eyes and got up, looking at the morning sky. Today there was Quidditch practice for Gryffindor. Today was going to be all sorts of awkward. Not only did Trini have to deal with Rich, but Ian as well.

Trini looked to Sasha and put her hand on the sleeping red head's shoulder, giving her a shake, "Sasha…Sasha!" Sasha awoke with a grumble, "Mmmm?" Trini shook her head, "Did you wanna get ready for Quidditch Practice?" Sasha put her head back down and waved Trini off. Trini sighed, rolling her eyes. Sasha was never a morning person.

Putting on a robe, and gathering her towels, hair products and Quidditch uniform, Trini made her way to the Girl's washroom. Inside, there were shower stalls lining the walls and a huge tub in the middle. The tub looked like the one in the prefect's washroom, but not as fancy. Seeing as she was the only one there, she was going to bathe in the huge tub. Besides, she loved to swim and the tub looked like a mini swimming pool.

Walking past the mirrors, Trini quickly looked at her reflection. Her skin was very pale and she had slight bags under her eyes. How could this nightmare affect her that much? She couldn't even remember one thing about it besides that she was scared. Hopefully the bath would spruce her right up.

Sliding in the warm water, she dove her head in, her long hair flowing in the crystal clear water. After she was done playing around, she sat on one of the edges and started to wash her hair. Trini started to think of Ian and the Pumpkin Bash. She imagined going with Ian, holding hands and dancing with him. She wanted to go with him so badly. She wondered what she had done to make him ignore her.

Getting dressed, she went back up to the dorms and found Sasha stumbling as she got dressed. Trini smiled and chuckled, "You think you'll be awake enough for practice?" Sasha nodded with a slurry smile, "Oh yeah, I took one of these." Sasha held up a bright red piece of candy. "What is that?" Sasha laughed, seeming to be more awake each second, "My Uncle George invented it. It's called 'Awake Slappers'. They give you a slap of caffeine." Trini and Sasha laughed.

"Well let's go. I wanna get this awkwardness over with." Sasha laughed at Trini's comment, putting her arm around Trini's shoulders, "Don't worry, Tri. I know how to beat a Weasley down." They laughed and although Trini looked like she was in a good mood, secretly she was filled with butterflies. She was going to be near Ian for the first time since he had held her hand.

As they approached the Quidditch Pitch, Ian was already in the air with Eric Thomas. Trini's heart started beating out of control as she looked up. She didn't have to see Ian looking at her to know he was, she could feel his stare from above. Sasha pushed her gently, "Come on, let's walk closer. No doubt he'll wanna talk to us about the game plan on the ground." Trini nodded and as if Ian had heard Sasha, he and Eric came gliding down towards them.

They landed gracefully and a few feet in front of her and Sasha. Ian smiled softly at Trini and Sasha, which made Trini smile back. It was _almost_ like normal. Eric smiled at Sasha and Trini as well, looking to the teammates arriving, "I see Rich and Tony are here." Trini turned to see Rich and Tony side by side. Tony with his Beater stick, and Rich with his pads all in place. Both wore helmets. Rich looked fine, a bit worried, but Tony actually looked grumpy.

Shrugging it off, Trini turned to Ian who was looking at her intensely. "So…guys…you can go ahead up there, I'm just going to start a match. Sasha, you will be on our team, Tony will be opposing. Trini…you'll be on our team, Eric will be opposing. I will be a temporary keeper for our team and Rich will be opposing. Everyone got it?" Trini and Sasha nodded, mounting their brooms. Soon they were in the air.

It wasn't long before Quidditch Practice actually started. Trini had the Quaffle in her hands and made her way towards Rich. Seeing Tilda next to her, Trini threw Tilda the Quaffle, distracting Eric. Once Eric was on Tilda's tail, she tossed the Quaffle back to Trini. Trini grinned as she made a goal past Rich. Trini paused looking at Rich's face. He wasn't angry that Trini had gotten past him, nor did it seem like he tried. Trini shrugged at this and just continued to play Quidditch.

It wasn't long until Trini had the Quaffle again. She was about to make her way towards Rich when she heard Tony's voice, "Heads up!" Trini turned only to see Tony take a Bludger and use his bat to hit it towards her. It was in that split second that Trini recognized the snide look in his eyes. It wasn't Tony that hit her. It was Rich.

The Bludger soon caught up with Trini, hitting her in the side. Pain. That was all she could feel. She tried gasping for air, but none would come. Feeling her fingers slip from her broom, Trini began to fall, reaching up to the sky that would never catch her.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her and hoist her on the broomstick they were riding. Trini's body was pushed behind number 7's back. It was Ian. His hand was laced in hers, wrapped around his waist as he descended towards the ground. But before he could reach the ground, Trini blacked out from her injuries.

When Trini opened her eyes, she was shocked to find herself in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by almost the whole Quidditch team and Madame Wainscott. Ian was beside her along with Sasha and the real Tony. Madame Wainscott was on the other side of her, dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth. It felt like she had awoken from a dream, but soon remembered what had happened, well at least what Rich had done to her.

She started to sit up and Madame Wainscott shooed off everyone. Well everyone but Tony, Sasha and Ian. "What happened?" Trini looked to the trio with groggy eyes. Tony looked like he was about to cry, "Trini…I'm so sorry…Rich said he wanted to switch spots…but he never told me he wanted to hurt you…" Trini looked to Ian who gripped her wrist, "Rich…he…" Ian had to clear his throat, like he couldn't believe what he was about to say. Sasha gave his shoulder a squeeze and he continued. "Rich hit you really hard with a Bludger. You fell off your broom and I caught you, but it was too late. You had fainted." Now Ian looked like he was about to cry. It was all very worrisome for Trini. She had never seen Ian or Tony this close to crying. Ever. "Sash…she flew to get Madame Wainscott…your face was blue and you weren't breathing…we thought you were dead…" Sasha cleared her throat. "Madame Wainscott said you just had the wind knocked out of you and you'd be fine. You had a huge bruise on your side, but she gave you some potion."

Trini looked to Ian and grabbed his hand, "Where is Rich…" The group looked at each other. Ian then spoke up, "He looked horrified about what happened and ran away. I expect that he thought you'd just get a small bruise." Trini was suddenly filled with despair. Why was her best friend trying to hurt her? Tony said to give him time and obviously, it wasn't working. Ian looked to Sasha and Tony. They nodded and began to leave, "We'll go get some of your stuff." Trini was about to say how it wasn't important, but they were already gone.

Trini then turned to Ian. His head was down, looking at her hand that rested on his, "Look…I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you lately…It's not that I don't like you…It's just I-" Madame Wainscott suddenly walked towards them, "Your brother is on his way. I heard he is very upset and worried." Trini looked to Ian who stood up, "I better go then, I don't wanna get Eros mad at you…" Trini held up her arm as he started to walk away, "Ian…wait!" But it was too late. He was already gone.

Eros had been walking the halls. He wondered when he should ask Claire to the dance. It would be so much sweeter to ask her after he was announced the Slytherin competitor for the Hallows Cup, and his chances of her saying yes would be almost certain. However, if he waited and he wasn't chosen, it would almost be embarrassing. It was a risk he was going have to take. After all, he heard the cauldron chose those who were worthy. Well that was what Higgs had mentioned during Eros's detention. Thrisby just didn't want to say it. He didn't want anyone to be hurt by the fact that they weren't worth enough. Eros scoffed. Some people had to know what their place was, regardless of how hurt they would be by knowing that information.

As he made his way towards the Great Hall to relax, Calvin bumped into him. He looked like he had seen a ghost, "Eros! Eros somethin' bad has happened!" Eros raised his eyebrows at the ginger, "Well?" Calvin swallowed hard, like he was trying to think about how to say it. Eros was starting to lose his patience and was secretly worried. Had the Hallows Cup been postponed? Claire already had a date? Did something happen at the ministry? "Your sister….she-she…got hurt real bad…they thought she was dead." Eros's eyes went wide in horror and anger. He grabbed Calvin's collar, "Where is she?" Calvin pointed to the hospital wing and Eros fled.

He had been so stupid to not watch over her more closely. Father and Mother would kill him if something horrible happened. He was supposed to watch after her! He knew it was a bad to give her some space. She was too reckless and naïve to be by herself.

As he hurried to the wing, he bumped into Sasha, Trinity's best friend. She was holding Trinity's bright green duffel bag. "Eros!" Sasha ran to him, it was a weird situation. They hated each other, but they both loved Trinity. Eros scowled at her, "What happened, Potter?" She narrowed her eyes at him, but softened when she realized he was just worried. She sighed, "She was hit really hard with a Bludger during practice. She fell, Ian caught her and she passed out. She wasn't breathing. But she is fine now Eros, just-" Eros growled at her, "Gimme that!" He grabbed her bag from Sasha. Sasha was about to speak, but he started to leave. "You don't have to be such a Slytherdick, Malfoy!"

Eros walked in and quickly moved to his sister's side, "Are you alright, Trinity?" She looked pale and tired. She was still in her Quidditch gear. Trinity wryly smiled at him, "Don't get too soft, Eros, people might see." She chuckled and Eros rolled his eyes, "It's not the time to joke, Trini. You almost died." Trinity sighed, "I just had the win knocked out of me, Eros! I'm fine!" Eros sat down and put her bag down next to him. Trinity looked like she had been through a lot. "Madame Wainscott says I need to stay here overnight just in case though." Eros nodded. He grabbed her bag and set it down on her bed, "You'll wanna change into your pajamas I'm guessing. That uniform can't be too comfortable…" Trini sighed with relief as she saw her pajamas, "Yes…it's incredibly hot…" She grabbed the clothes and started to get up.

Trini winced in pain, which made Eros nervous, but she walked to the screen separating the beds and began to change. "I wanna go with you to dinner." Eros stood up, unhappy with her suggestion. She shouldn't be surrounded by people so soon. Dinner in the hospital wing would be much more appropriate. "Trinity…I don't think you should. You need to rest." Trinity came out with her favorite neon green tank top and black shorts. "Did they bring, Ishimura?" Eros sighed at her immaturity and nodded, taking out her stuffed animal Brontosaurus, Ishimura. It was bright green and had hot pink speckles. Trinity's two favorite colors. Trinity hobbled over with a smile and grabbed the dinosaur from him, giving it a huge hug.

Eros sighed, rubbing his temples. "I want to see if you get picked by the cauldron, Ero. Besides, I'll be so lonely sitting here all by myself with nothing to do but homework." Eros sighed as he was about to give in, "Alright, alright. I'll come get you before dinner starts." Trinity smiled in victory and sat on her bed. Eros looked at her and knew he had to bring up Derrick sooner or later. If he could coax her before Derrick asked her, he might have a chance with Trinity.

"Hey. Trinity, do you remember Derrick Zabini?" Trinity arched her eyebrow, curious to why Eros was asking. "You mean that Slytherin in your year?" Eros nodded. "Mhmmm, what about him?" Eros made sure to choose his next words carefully. "Well….he wants to take you to the bash and-" But before he could finish, Trinity crossed her arms in anger, "No! No! No! Eros, I will NOT have you tell me who I will and will not date." Eros breathed out heavily. He was going to have to keep his patience and be nice with her if he wanted any chance of her giving in.

"That's the thing! It's not a date!" Trinity looked at him, examining his face. She knew he was acting weird already. "I will think about it." Eros growled. How naïve could she be? Yeah, Ian Potter would probably ask her and that's what she wanted, but if she did, there would be so many rumors and so much drama. It would eventually lead to both families. Eros knew Harry Potter was a very understanding man, but he probably wouldn't like being near Draco because of Trinity. "Fine…but he will be asking soon…so you best come up with a decision soon. Wait for Ian Potter, or go with someone who actually has the nerve to ask you." And with that, Eros got up and left Trinity for his room. He debated whether to tell Father about the accident or not.

Trini gripped to Ishimura tightly. How dare Eros make decisions on her behalf without talking to her first? He acted as if she were the bloody Queen of England and he was there to make sure she didn't do anything too crazy! But she was a bloody teenager! She had the right to go with Ian Potter if he asked her…

That was the other thing. Ian hadn't asked her yet, nor did she know if he was going to. She sighed, hugging Ishimura close to her. What would be so wrong with her going with Derrick? He wasn't that bad of a guy. Not all Slytherins were horrible. Yeah, she didn't like him, but she barely knew him. And Eros was right, it wasn't a date. Ian probably had already asked someone anyways. That's probably what he was trying to tell her.

Holding to her side, Trini sighed, inhaling the pain that came with it. She made a deal with herself. If Ian asked someone else, she'd give Derrick a chance. If not, she'd wait for Ian. If she went with Derrick, Her Father would be pleased and they might actually hit it off. But whatever the outcome, Trini was torn between her heart and her head. Despite being Gryffindors, it seemed that Trini and Ian both lacked the courage to tell each other how they felt about each other. Whether it was feelings of friendship or love.

Hearing footsteps coming toward her, Trini hoped to see Ian's blue eyes looking at her soon. Hoping he'd tell her that he loved her this whole time and he'd be honored if she'd go with him to the dance. But as the figure got closer, she noticed how short he was based on his shadow. Then, it wasn't Ian's piercing, blue eyes looking at her, but Rich's tear filled, brown ones.

Trini crossed her arms and looked away, "What do you want, Rich? I'm really getting tired of hearing your excuses." Rich walked over slowly, sniffing up a few tears. "Trini…I'm so sorry…I don't know what came over me…really…." Trini, hearing his sympathetic voice, turned to him, but still kept her anger in her eyes. She didn't want to seem too easy to be won over. She might have gotten kindness from herself, but she got her pride from her father.

Looking at him, she realized that he hadn't gotten much sleep either. He looked as if he had been crying for hours on hours. Rich looked genuinely sorry. But there was still one thing. "I don't see how someone so sorry now, could have done such a horrid thing. And it wasn't just today, but yesterday and every other day before that. You just finally realized that you crossed the line." Being friends with Rich was literally becoming dangerous.

Rich nodded, "I-I know…all I can say is I'm sorry…all I remember is looking at you and feeling so much rage…it wouldn't go away unless I hurt you…" Trini looked at him, frightened by what he said. He felt better by hurting her? Who said something like that? "I don't understand what brought out so much hatred in me, Rich. I've done nothing but be a friend to you. I miss the old Richie who was always kind to me and would joke around with me when I was sad." She paused, seeing the tears coming back to his eyes. Honestly, she felt like she was going to cry too, but she couldn't. She had to stay strong, "Is that Rich gone forever?"

Rich clenched his fists, tried to keep his composure, "I-I can't tell you what's going on. Yet. I will at the right time. But for now….I think it's best we stay away from each other." Trini was surprised to hear the words coming out of his mouth, but she nodded. Rich then looked at her for a brief moment before turning his heel and walking away.

Sighing for the billionth time that day, Trini let her head fall onto her pillow. She felt like she had been tossed through a blender. So many things had happened in one day. She was emotionally exhausted. But she always told herself, things could be worse. The one thing she never wanted to be was a selfish, whiny Malfoy. No. She was going to get through this…or get killed in the process.


	8. Chapter 8: The Chosen Ones

Chapter 8: The Chosen Ones

Trini's eyes opened at the sound of footsteps. They weren't those of Madame Wainscott, for she wore pointed, boots. They made a distinctive clacking nose whenever she walked. No, these were heavier. Trini's heart leapt in her chest. Was it Rich? Sasha? Tony? Ian? As a tall figure made its way past her bed, Trini's heart calmed down. It was just her brother, Eros. "You ready to go, Trinity? Dinner is about to start." Trini nodded. She had changed into her uniform so that she didn't draw attention by going in her pajamas.

Eros extended his hand and Trini grabbed it, smiling as he let her grip his arm. "Does it still hurt?" Trini nodded, but with a small smile, "Yeah…but only a little. It's hard to lay down and sleep." Eros just looked ahead. She could tell he didn't want to display any evidence that he was too concerned. He was probably worried about the weird reception he would get by going to the Gryffindor table.

As they entered the Great Hall, Trini could feel eyes on them. She clung to Eros's arm, feeling a bit nervous. She didn't know why she was experiencing this. Maybe because she didn't want so much attention on such a dark subject. After all, one of her best friends hit her with a Bludger. Soon, she realized that only a select few knew this. Not everyone saw Rich hitting her and those who did, kept their mouths shut.

When they got to the Gryffindor table, Eros dropped Trini off quickly before anyone thought he was being friendly. Trini laughed and hugged Sasha who helped her sit down. Tony was beside her and Rich was on the other side of the table, next to Daisy. Trini looked for Ian, who was with his friends on the end of the table. He must have seen her looking his way, because he soon caught her gaze. Trini's eyes flushed with excitement and she smiled at him softly. He returned the smile and nodded to her, quickly going back to his friends.

Sasha looked at Trini with a bright smile, like she was going to burst with happiness. It wasn't like Sasha to be so forward and expressive. "Guess what, Trini?" Trini gave a chuckle. She knew Sasha was keeping something. "What? Someone ask you to the Bash?" Trini rolled her eyes with a friendly smile. It's not that it was unlikely because of how Sasha looked, but because of how early it still was. Boys usually waited til the last minute to ask a girl. But it was when Sasha nodded her head in extreme happiness, that Trini's eyes were wide.

Trini was taken aback, but she was happy, "Oh! Wow! Congrats, Sash! I'm so happy for you!" She gave Sasha a hug and smiled, "Who's the lucky guy?" Sasha smiled, trying to hide it by covering it with her slender hand, "Ralph Jordan!" Trini's smile faded in utter shock, her face frozen, "No way…." Trini couldn't believe it. They were only joking about it before and now it was reality. It was no surprise that Sasha would be taken off the market soon, she had her mother's looks, but Trini never expected this soon. "But what about Mary Longbottom?" Sasha still had the glowing look of utter happiness and pride, "Oh, her? Ralph said that Orry Longbottom asked him to be nice to her since she is so shy. Ralph said he had always liked me!" Trini smiled, "Oh Sash…that's so great…" A hint of sadness rang through Trini's blue eyes as she looked over to Ian. Of course Sasha sensed this.

"Oh Trini, he'll ask you, don't worry…" Trini sighed at Sasha's words. She didn't know whether to tell Sasha and Tony about Derrick Zabini or not. Trini looked over to Tony who was fiddling with his fork, off in la-la land. Trini snapped her fingers in front of his face, "Who are you going with, Tony?" Tony sat up straight and cleared his throat, "My brother, Tom, hooked me up with a cute Hufflepuff girl named Susan." Tony smiled, as if in a love daze. Trini then looked in front of her, sighing once again. Everyone but her had someone. Well, she had Derrick, but she didn't want him.

"Listen…you guys…Eros has set me up with Derrick Zabini to go with me to the Bash. Apparently he wants to go with me…" Trini heard Tony's fork drop and Sasha gasped, "What? No! You can't!" Trini rolled her eyes. So much for supportive friends. "But why? He isn't that bad…." Tony looked at her and for once, spoke up, "Not that bad? He is one of the most aggressive players in Quidditch!" Trini suddenly found herself getting defensive, "But he never cheats like they all do!" Sasha scoffed, "His sister is a spoiled brat, too! She always makes fun of us. I'm pretty sure Derrick does too." Trini crossed her arms and Sasha looked at her, "You aren't seriously considering going with him, are you?" Trini looked at her friend, "Maybe I am. Besides, no one else will ask me."

Sasha raised her eyebrow at Trini. She knew that when Trini said 'no one else' she meant Ian. "Alright, but if he pulls anything on you, the Potter-Weasley gang will kick his arse." Trini chuckled and nodded, "Okay, I give you permission." And with that, they waited for dinner to start. Thrisby came to his owl podium and announced that they'd draw names for the Hallows Cup after dinner and everyone started to talk about it. Except Trini. She was lost in daydreams. Had she finally accepted that Ian wasn't going to ask her? Was she seriously going to go with Derrick?

Noises around her just seemed like white noise to her thoughts. Tony mowing down his food. Sasha chatting with Tilda about the Bash. Gryffindors laughing and talking about the Hallows Cup. All just static in the background. Trini imagined herself with Derrick, having fun, but also imagined Ian with another girl. Her heart sank. She had been in love with Ian since she was a first year. Was it just not to be? How was she going to handle seeing him with another girl?

"Yeah, Ian already asked someone." That's when Trini's ears perked up. She looked to the person who had said those words, fear in her eyes. "What did you say, Tilda?" Trini asked Tilda, who looked a bit uncomfortable, like she had said the wrong thing, "Uh, Ian already asked someone to the bash?" Sasha looked at Tilda with surprise, "What? Who?" Tilda looked surprised, "Rose Weasley, you know, your cousin? I can't believe you didn't know…" Trini's heart sank. He had asked someone else. But it was his cousin. But why his cousin? That was something someone who couldn't get dates did.

Apparently Trini and Sasha shared the same mind. "Surprisingly, my brother doesn't tell me about every move he makes, Tilda, but why our cousin?" Tilda shrugged, "I suppose it's because he feels kinda sorry for her. I mean she's kinda pretty, but she scares guys off with her unruly hair and sarcastic nature." Sasha laughed, "That's what my Uncle Ron said about our Aunt Hermie!"

As Sasha and Tilda's voices faded into the background, Trini remembered the deal she made with herself. If Ian didn't ask her, she'd go with Derrick. But one thing kept going through her mind. Why did he ask his cousin? He could have had anyone. Did he really not like her that much that he would ask his cousin, over her? Her heart was so confused. After all, Ian had said that he did like her just a few hours ago.

Eros sat there, his food completely gone in a matter of minutes. He wanted to know NOW who would be competing in the Hallows Cup. Derrick, who sat across from him, looked at him with a strange eye. It was quite possible that Eros had never been this anxious before and if he ever was, no one was ever there to witness it.

Drumming his fingers lightly on the table, Eros grew even more impatient. He could hardly sit still. Derrick looked at him and gave him an amused smirk, "Anticipation, Malfoy?" Eros growled under his breath. He hated how pathetic this made him.

But then Eros heard Thrisby's voice. For the first time in a long time, it was like music to his ears. The humble headmaster cleared his throat and headed toward the cauldron, its content's bubbling. For a split second, as if to distract himself from his pounding heart, he wondered why a cauldron of parchment would be bubbling, but soon let the question go.

"Now, the moment you all have been waiting for. I shall draw names from each house, starting in alphabetical order: Gryffindor." Eros sighed loudly. Alphabetical order? That meat Slytherin would be last! He had already waited so long. It felt like Thrisby was taunting his sensibility. Like Eros said, he was never this excited before. He was like Trini; just jumping up and down in his seat. It was humiliating.

Feeling eyes on him, he looked toward his left. Claire was looking at him and smiling, chuckling soft. He returned the smile. He guessed she thought it was cute. _Cute_. Ecch. But if it made Claire like him more, he saw no reason to be upset about it.

"Ian Potter is the Gryffindor Champion!" Eros's eyes grew wide, "What?" Ian stood up as the whole table cheered. He looked unsurprised and he wasn't too happy, but he smiled and waved his cup to everyone. Eros had been so busy thinking about Claire that he missed Thrisby grabbing the parchment!

"Next, Hufflepuff!" Eros scoffed. He didn't know anyone from Hufflepuff, nor did he care. They threw anyone who didn't belong in Slytherin, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw into Hufflepuff and called them 'loyal' and 'just'. For some odd reason, he noted, they were practically good finders. Go figure. "Mary Longbottom!" Eros struggled to look over to see a girl with neck-length brunette hair smiling, her hand covering her mouth.

Rolling his eyes, Eros counted the seconds until the applause died. Just one more and he would have his victory, or defeat. He looked at Derrick, his lips curved in a sly smile. Eros scowled under his breath. Derrick was just as confident and arrogant as Eros was.

"Ravenclaw!" Thrisby shouted, applause ensuing. His bony hand waved his wand and a parchment bubbled up from the cauldron. Thrisby grabbed the parchment and read its name aloud, "Rose Weasley!" Eros coughed on his spit. Had he just heard correctly? The Weasley had actually been chosen to compete against _him_? His eyes confirmed it when he saw the red, frizzy mane of Rose's hair bow towards the shocked applause. She smiled lightly. As if on cue, her brown eyes met his grey ones and gave him an eyebrow raise. It was a challenge. Oh dear Merlin, what was he going to do? If that Weasley got in and not him, he'd be even more humiliated.

"And finally, we shall choose the Slytherin champion." Eros's heart was pounding so hard and loud, he was sure everyone could hear it. Especially Derrick. "Don't hold your breath, Malfoy…" Derrick's dark, thin lips mocked. Eros stared as Thrisby held his wand, and for the last time, a piece of parchment bubbled up. Eros examined it closely to see if he recognized any rips or crumbles he might have made on the paper. He didn't see any, but he was too far to know for sure.

Thrisby licked his lips, adjusting his spectacles as he read the parchment. Eros felt like he was going to faint. "Eros Aries Malfoy!" Without warning Eros shot up with a resounding, "Yes!" He fist pumped the air to the loud cheers at his table and the lone cheer at Gryffindor. Then, without warning, he left slender arms around him. He looked down and saw Claire, her lips inching toward his. Without hesitation, they kissed. He couldn't believe it. He had never felt so happy in his life. He was actually smiling. And not just any smile. It was a 'Mom-I'm-going-to-Disney-World smile', or wherever those Muggles liked to go. He had gotten the glory and the girl.

Eros briefly glanced over to Rose, his eyebrow cocked. She didn't look happy. Her arms were crossed, but she gave him a smirk, as if she knew the challenge was accepted.


End file.
